Brothers
by xImmortality09x
Summary: One-shot. The family he thought he didn't have. The brother who always protected him. Falling with a smile etched on his features. The final end. Sasuke-centric, SasuHana, NaruHina, KisaSaku.


Alright, well this idea has been floating around in my head for a bit. To those who have never read anything by me, welcome, and to those who have, welcome back! A note to those reading Repentance, one more chapter and it's done and there is a poll on my profile of which pairing I should write next. So far PeinSaku is in the lead. I kinda wanted to do my KisaSaku cause of how weird a pairing it is but I suppose I'll settle with putting some KisaSaku in this story. Now something I'd like to say...

**THE REASON I HATE SASUKE AND LOVE SAI.**

**Sasuke was my favorite character, even though revenge obsessed, up until he left for Orochimaru. He tried to discard his emotions and sever his bonds. He left the friends who could help him for someone who promised false power. He relied on the curse mark for his strength. This story attempts to redeem him in my own eyes because even though I now hate him with every fiber of my being he used to be my favorite.**

**Sai, I knew I would love the minute I saw him. He is so adorably clueless. He is also annoyingly clueless at times but the adorable outweighs the annoying to me. He wants to have emotions and bonds, he strives to make friends and learn how to feel. He is, in a sense, the opposite of Sasuke, thus I love him. He does not take people for granted as Sasuke did.**

**Though, I really hated Sakura until Sasuke left. When he was gone she got stronger and less annoying so I also must thank him for that for it made her a good character. She is now a force to be reckoned with and I like her character a great deal now.**

**MY RANT IS COMPLETE!!**

Okay this story is T for suggested themes but absolutely nothing explicit there is just something at the end that warrants this rating. There's no swearing for reasons I don't know, seeing as I tend to swear alot. The pairings are at the end. They are not "slight" or "suggested" these are the pairings, its just not a pairing-centered fic. SasukexHanabi, for those who don't know or remember that's Hinata's sister. NarutoxHinata, obvious reasons on this one she is the only person beside perhaps Sasuke I will ever pair him with. KisamexSakura, I already told you, I like this pairing for reasons unknown, it is weird and impossible, thus I write it.

Well, this is what I want to happen at the end of Naruto, but is not very likely to happen so I'm writing it here. I hope you enjoy it! Now, on to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or else this would be what would happen!**

* * *

_Brothers

* * *

_

He stood on a cliff overlooking Konoha with his 'companions' at his side. He stared down at the village he betrayed and was about to attack to destroy. But, they had betrayed him first; they deserved this. They betrayed him when they sent his thirteen year old brother to slaughter their clan. Coup D'état be damned they were going to pay.

"Let's go," Madara's clear, sharp voice split through the darkness that surrounded them the same time that the sun did, just beginning to rise. With the dawn came the destruction.

The order was followed by the seven figures; they took their places surrounding the village, Sasuke at the gates. He glared at the door and his eyes bled crimson as he activated his Sharingan, then his Mangekyou.

"Amaterasu," He hissed.

The gate and wall before him erupted in black flame. The next few moments were filled with panicked yelling and screaming. Konoha shinobi were desperately trying to defend their village from the onslaught of Madara's full fury.

He made his way to the other side of the village where he was to meet up with the elder Uchiha. As he walked into the charred clearing where a strong wall used to stand he caught sight of six familiar figures.

The Godaime Hokage Tsunade stood at the forefront facing the masked Uchiha. Naruto stood close at her side, seeming to not have noticed his entrance yet. Hatake Kakashi stood not far behind glaring with both eyes at the Uchiha that stood before them.

Sakura stood further behind with her head turned towards him glaring at him with almost killing intent. She was the only one there who noticed him at all it seemed. Curious, that she could sense his presence when no other, including the Godaime, could.

It seemed that the big reveal was made and they knew Tobi was Uchiha Madara. Tsunade had a hint of disbelief in her eyes but it made sense in a twisted sort of way she surmised.

Sasuke's crimson eyes flashing dangerously and he made his presence known in the clearing. He dashed to the center of the clearing, behind Sakura, his eyes trained on the bandaged man.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," Madara said, "How good of you to join us. Take on the Copy-nin."

Sasuke growled angrily. No one ordered him around, especially not Madara. He was the one who made him regret. He was the one who made him question what he had done. This is the man that made guilt wash over him whenever he thought of the brother he was supposed to hate.

The brother that was still his most precious person even though he fought him to the death.

Sakura still fixed him with her hard glare and he returned it. As soon as she saw his strange new Sharingan she averted his eyes and instead looked to his hands.

Without warning Sasuke sped towards Tsunade engaging the surprised blonde in combat. They exchanged quick blows until her shock at his brashness dissipated and she began to fight back full force.

She leapt back and slammed her fist into the ground, splitting the earth and sending spikes of rock towards the Uchiha. He dodged each one and performed the familiar Katon jutsu, a ball of flame erupting from his mouth.

Madara watched the battle with annoyance, he had wanted to fight the Hokage but the brat had to go and disobey him as such and attack her. He set his eyes on the Kyuubi container whose eyes flashed with emotion. How the boy remained silent all this time was beyond him.

Suddenly Naruto sped towards Sasuke with a clone at his side creating a Rasengan. He looked over at Sasuke who was charging at and injured Tsunade with Chidori in his palm. Their two jutsu clashed as Naruto intercepted him and they both jumped back, Naruto landing at Tsunade's side as she healed herself.

His attention was turned to the Copy-nin as he charged towards him with a Raikiri.

There were no words this time. They all knew what was happening, they didn't need to speak. Sasuke had come to destroy Konoha; all they could do was try and stop him through force.

Their battles lasted hours; everyone in the clearing grew exhausted except for the elder Uchiha. Sasuke and Madara discovered that Juugo and Karin had fallen to their enemies. Suigetsu and Kisame had met up and now were fighting their way towards Madara and Sasuke. Pein and Konan fought side by side still, refusing to fall to the onslaught. They would survive, he knew; for he was a god, and she was his angel.

Though, Pein knew that this was a lost cause. He would live to see another day as would the blue haired kunoichi at his side, but the dawn they so dreamed for would not come. He knew.

Suigetsu and Kisame had finally made it to the clearing to see Madara still standing tall with the Copy-nin unconscious lying over by the pink haired medic-nin who was working furiously to make sure he would survive. Naruto had yet to tap into the Kyuubi's power and that was a feat in itself. Tsunade was wounded it seemed and she stared down the masked Uchiha. Madara, katana in hand, charged towards her.

That was when to tide of the battle instantly changed.

Tsunade closed her eyes, resigned to her fate but when the familiar clang of metal on metal reached her ears, her eyes snapped open. Standing before her was Hoshigaki Kisame, Samehada drawn, deflecting the sword that was meant for her.

He swung his sword in an arc, pushing the surprised Madara back.

"Kisame, why do you betray me?!" Madara hissed angrily.

All attention had landed on him, all fights forgotten. They all eyed the grinning Mist-nin with shock and confusion.

"You know well that my loyalty never belonged to you," He said haughtily as he raised his great sword in challenge.

"So you remain loyal to Itachi even in his death," Madara mocked, "How touching."

Kisame growled and sped towards Madara.

"Sasuke, finish off the Godaime!" Madara ordered.

But, Sasuke doesn't follow Madara's orders.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke charged towards Madara forming the hand seals for the Chidori. Madara's single Sharingan eye widened in shock as he barely dodged the attack.

He struck out at Madara because he knew. In the back of his mind was the voice telling him the truth.

"What are you doing?!" Madara demanded, "These are the people who took your happiness from you. They're the reason you have no family!"

"No," Sasuke hissed, barely audible but everyone in the clearing heard him, "I still have a family."

Tears brimmed at Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke…" He whispered.

Sasuke turned to him with softness in his eyes.

"I have a brother," He said with a smirk then turned to Sakura.

"I have a sister," He continued and the pink haired kunoichi beamed at him.

"I have a father," He went on, looking at the now rousing sliver-haired shinobi who gave a happy eye crease in return indicating a smile under his mask.

He turned back to Madara with confidence sparking in his eyes.

"And most importantly," He said with a smirk, "I have another brother, too."

Madara adopted a look of confusion in his one visible eye.

Yes, the voice in the back of his mind told him this. He still has one more.

"Who might that be?" Madara asked with slight wariness.

"The one who's about to kill you," Sasuke replied.

The familiar sound of slicing flesh met the ears of those in the clearing. Everyone's eyes snapped to the sword protruding from Madara's gut. Everyone gasped in surprise, including the Uchiha. The orange mask slipped from his face, falling to the ground revealing the face of the Uchiha.

"Aniki."

"You will return that which does not belong to you," A chilling voice hissed in his ear.

"Obito's body is mine," He said with a gurgling chuckle, "I didn't know you cared so for your little cousin."

Blind eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He dies with me," Madara whispered harshly and took his last shuddering breath, before his body crumpled to the ground.

Unseeing eyes met bright crimson Sharingan as brothers stared at each other.

Uchiha Itachi stood holding a bloodied katana where Madara stood strong seconds earlier. Silence fell over the shinobi in the clearing permeated only by harsh, labored breathing. It was broken by a cheer of happiness from the blonde knucklehead as he dashed to his friend.

He stopped and stood before him with a goofy grin.

"You had me scared for a minute," He said, "I really thought you were going to kill Tsunade-baachan."

The blonde turned to the grinning shark-like man who stood grinning, looking from one brother to the other.

"Thanks for saving Baa-chan," He said, "Never would have pegged you for the type to be saving old ladies."

"I'm still here, baka!" Tsunade hissed, gritting her teeth angrily.

"Naw, I only save beautiful young women," Kisame said, grin widening, if that was even possible, winking at Tsunade who adopted a small blush, "Now, I need some sake. Whadya say Itachi? Think we can stay here a bit and relax?"

"That… would be nice," He said making his way down towards the others at the center of the clearing, "But Pein and Konan still need to be handled."

"No need Itachi-san," A voice said from the edge of the clearing, "I know when I've lost, I will take my leave."

Pein stood with Konan supporting the injured man. He looked at Naruto for a moment, nodding once and then he and Konan disappeared from the clearing in a flurry of paper. A scroll was left in their place.

Tsunade stood shakily, but proudly, and walked over to the scroll picking it up off of the ground and turning back towards the rest of the shinobi. She eyed the shark-like man who was grinning at Itachi who held a microscopic smile on his face and a strange look of contentment in his blind, cloudy grey eyes.

"I think I could go for some sake myself," She said with a sigh, "Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, you are welcome to stay in Konoha for as long as you need to recuperate."

Itachi looked at Sasuke and gave a small smile before a pain seared through the back of his throat and he doubled over, coughing up blood.

Darkness took him in a matter of moments.

But he was happy.

Uchiha Itachi died that night. The disease that ravaged his lungs for so long finally took his life. Sakura and Tsunade tried their best to save him, but they only succeeded in making him regain consciousness one last time to proclaim that he was in heaven, as two angels hovered over him.

Tsunade and Sakura both blushed a furious shade of red and Kisame laughed heartily at his friend's last words. Sadness did not fall on them. Uchiha Itachi would be honored as any loyal Konoha shinobi. His name was etched onto the memorial stone and a proper funeral was held. Not many attended, Kisame and Sasuke both spoke for him. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, a few more of their friends and an elderly lady who used to own a dango shop that Itachi visited every day were the only to attend.

Much of what he did was unforgivable, even thought the entire country now knew the truth of the Uchiha Massacre.

Suigetsu had taken his leave soon after the battle had ended, swearing to Kisame that he would return for the Samehada one day. Karin and Juugo were buried, and Sasuke visited their graves every day, just as he went to the memorial stone for his brother.

Kisame had stuck himself close to Sasuke's side since Itachi's death. He would remain loyal to Itachi through protecting his brother, it seemed. Though Sakura swore she saw him shed a tear at the funeral he adamantly refuses to admit so, finally resorting to an excuse that would make Kakashi's look good.

"I had something in my eye."

Sakura had guiltily followed the two around as well, apologizing over and over again that she couldn't save Itachi. It finally got to a point where Kisame couldn't stand it anymore and just as she was about to apologize again he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Kunoichi," He said sternly, "There was nothing you could have done,"

She mumbled something into his hand that sounded suspiciously like another apology and he grinned.

"If you're that intent on making up to us," He said, "Then why don't you let me treat you to dinner tonight."

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened considerably and Naruto, who was just walking up to them looked on in confusion. Kisame slowly removed his hand waiting for a response. What he got was her face turning the same color as her hair and a nod accompanied by a squeaked "yes".

Naruto was still confused and just shrugged and asked if they wanted to go for ramen, stating that Kakashi was paying. The silver-haired man behind him instantly gave an excuse and disappeared.

Kakashi had been severely impacted by the fact that Madara had been using his best friend's body as his vessel and made sure he was properly buried, right next to Rin.

Sasuke had returned to the Uchiha Compound deciding that it needed to be fixed up finally. He invited Naruto, Kakashi, Kisame and Sakura to all stay in a house there. Kakashi had politely declined, saying he preferred his small apartment. Naruto enthusiastically accepted and Sakura shyly did the same, blushing furiously when Kisame insisted that they both shared one of the houses.

Everyone was still astonished that no one had died on the first date let alone them going on another just the next day.

Everyone knew that whatever children they had would be trouble. Massive amount of chakra, and perfect control of it? Not that anyone was insane enough to even suggest that they might get married and have children for fear of either a chakra-laced fist in their face of a Samehada slicing their heads clean off their shoulders.

Sasuke's ever so faithful fan girls had returned but he once again paid them no heed. Instead he turned his attention to Hinata's younger sister Hanabi, who was introduced to him by Naruto who had finally gotten a clue and started dating the Hyuuga heiress.

Not long after, Hanabi and Hinata both moved into the Uchiha compound as well.

Soon everyone was standing atop the Hokage tower looking down at the cheering crowd of citizens as Naruto was given the title of Rokudaime Hokage and Tsunade passed him the hat. The same day, he announced his engagement to Hinata who blushed and promptly fainted when he kissed her then, right in front of the entire village.

Sasuke also announced his engagement to Hanabi that day receiving another round of cheers from the crowd.

The entire night, everyone in the Uchiha compound could hear the crashing and yelling from Kisame and Sakura's house indicating their twelfth lovers' spat this month.

Needless to say, Kisame proposed to the frightening pink-haired kunoichi in front of the whole village at that year's cherry blossom festival. Apparently he likes a woman who's not afraid to throw a few punches at him, and land a hit bruising his face for well over two weeks.

Itachi was visited at the memorial stone almost every day by all of these people as their families grew and their lives went on. He watched as his brother's smile grew a little each day, and happiness finally found him.

At midnight on the fifth anniversary of Itachi's death Sasuke was the only who remained that late. Reaching out to touch the name of his elder brother he spoke.

"You still owe me kunai practice; you'd better be waiting for me… Aniki."

He smiled and turned away from the memorial stone walking back to his home where his family was. Where his brother, Naruto slept in the chair next to his two year old son's bed. Where his sister, Sakura was probably still at it with her fiancée, they still hadn't married after two years of engagement. (He did not like to think these things of his sister, but it was most likely true that neither she nor Kisame had yet found sleep.) And where his wife lay in bed with his three-year-old twin girls curled at her side.

"Remember, aniki, you promised."

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the story! Please R&R and also read my story Repentance and vote for my next multi-chapter story! Ja!


End file.
